Mu Lung Dojo
Defeat powerful bosses on every floor to earn Mu Lung Dojo Points and daily rewards, up to three free times daily. Mu Lung Dojo Entry Tickets are reset at midnight. * Level Requirement: At least Level 50 * Entry Capacity: 1 player Details Mu Lung Dojo can be accessed through Dungeons → Lung Dojo. Buff Boosters Before entering the dungeon, players can choose to buy buff boosters to enhance their character's stats. Mu Lung Dojo points are used to purchase all buff boosters. Gameplay Press Enter to enter the dungeon, and the Mu Lung Dojo will commence in 3 seconds upon entry. Players are given a time limit of 15 minutes to clear 51 floors. They have to defeat the boss that appears on each floor in order to proceed to the next. The dungeon ends when the player is defeated by a boss, the timer runs out or when the player clears all 51 floors. Players cannot use the respawn token and there will not be any loss of EXP. Notes * Players cannot enter the dungeon when ranking is being tabulated, on Mondays from 00:00 to 0030. * Once a boss is eliminated, the character's HP and MP will be fully recovered when they face the following boss. * Potions can be used during the dungeon, but there is a cooldown time of 10 seconds. The same applies to the pets' auto-pot ability. Ranking The Mu Lung Dojo ranking is tabulated on a weekly basis and is decided based on the player's best score of the week. Ranking is determined by the number of floors cleared and the time taken to clear the floors. Ranks are finalized Monday at midnight. Rankings can be checked through Dungeons → Lung Dojo → Rank. Ranking Factors Number of Floors Cleared * Ranking is determined by the last cleared floor and the total time taken to clear the floors. Thus the more floors cleared, the higher the ranking. ** For players who clear the same number of floors, the player with the faster timing will be ranked higher. ** For players who clear the same number of floors and have the same timing, the player who set the record first will be ranked higher. * If the player defeats the last boss on the 51st floor within 15 minutes, he/she obtains an "All Clear". Ranking is determined by the total time taken to clear the dungeon. Rank Area There are four types of rank areas - Novice, Expert, Master and Exalt. For each rank area, ranking is determined by the number of floors cleared and the total time taken to clear the floors. * Novice: Levels 50 to 80 * Expert: Levels 81 to 120 * Master: Levels 121 to 150 * Exalt: Levels 151 to 200 Mu Lung Dojo Points Players are rewarded with Mu Lung Dojo points when they attempt the dungeon. Mu Lung Dojo points can be used at the Mu Lung Shop. Reward Players are rewarded when they participate in the Mu Lung Dojo. Daily Rewards * Mu Lung Dojo daily rewards are rewarded based on the round cleared. ** Floor 30: All-Cure Potion ** Floor 40: Sushi ** Floor 45: Shooting Star Candy ** Floor 51: Auto-Battle Charge Ticket (10 min) * Rewards are cumulative. (Players will get all rewards for each cleared round.) ** Example: *** Round 47 cleared on the first play: All rewards for clearing rounds 30 / 40 / 45 received. *** Round 51 cleared on the second play: Additional rewards for clearing 51 received. * Each reward can be received once per day (resets at 00:00, server time). * Mu Lung Dojo daily rewards cannot be traded or transferred between storage. Mu Lung Dojo Points Mu Lung Dojo points are rewarded for clearing floors. * 15 Mu Lung Dojo points is rewarded for each floor cleared. * 50 Mu Lung Dojo points is rewarded when each of the the following floors are cleared - 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th and 51st floors. Participation Rewards * Mu Lung Dojo points are awarded after the weekly ranking is calculated, based on each's player's percentile in their respective rank area. Rank Rewards Participating players will receive ranking rewards every Monday at 12:30 am. Any reward mail not claimed within 7 days is automatically deleted. The top player for each rank area (i.e. 1st in Novice, Expert and Master) will be rewarded with Mu Lung's Medal and Hero's Gloves. Rank rewards are also given to the top three players of each class, for each rank area. Novice Expert Master Exalt Mu Lung Dojo Boss Click here to view the list of Mu Lung Dojo Bosses. Mu Lung Shop Players can use the Mu Lung Dojo points obtained to purchase items from the Mu Lung Shop. Category:Dailies Category:Dungeons Category:Mu Lung Dojo